Coronation Street in 2011
2011 was Coronation Street's fifty-second year. Main characters Production Production was overseen by executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Phil Collinson. Episodes Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve McDonald. Becky McDonald (until May). Max Turner (until May). Claire, Joshua and Freddie Peacock (all until January). Stella Price. Eva Price. Karl Munro (all from May). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Deirdre, Tracy, Amy, Peter, Leanne and Simon Barlow (Peter, Leanne and Simon until January, the rest all year). *Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor, Liam Connor Jr., Kirk Sutherland. *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop, Norris Cole, Rita Sullivan (until March). *4 Coronation Street - Sally and Sophie Webster, Sian Powers. Kevin Webster. Jack Dobbs. *5 Coronation Street - Fiz Stape. John Stape (until October). Chesney Brown (until March). Hope Stape (from March). *6 Coronation Street - Eddie Windass (until April). Anna Windass. Gary Windass (until January). Faye Butler. *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Sunita, Aadi and Asha Alahan. Amber Kalirai (from July). *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre. Nick Tilsley. David and Kylie Platt. Max Turner (from November). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs. Tommy Duckworth (from April). Tina McIntyre (from August). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Sullivan (from March). Dennis Tanner (from May). *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw. Sean Tully. Rosie Webster. Marcus Dent. *12 Coronation Street - Chris Gray (October to November). *13 Coronation Street - Lloyd Mullaney (June to December). Cheryl Gray. Russ Gray. (both from June to November). Chris Gray (August to October). *Corner Shop flat - Tina McIntyre (March to August), Graeme Proctor (March to June), Xin Proctor (March to June) Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.9a) - Peter, Leanne and Simon Barlow. Janice Battersby (part of January only). Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Janice Battersby (part of January only). Chesney Brown'' and Katy Armstrong'' (both from March).'' *15a Victoria Street - Lloyd Mullaney. Cheryl Gray. Russ Gray ''(all until June). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy and Hayley Cropper. Becky McDonald (May to September). Sylvia Goodwin *18a Victoria Street - Michelle Connor (until January and from November). *19a Victoria Street - Owen Armstrong. Katy Armstrong'' (until March). '''Victoria Court' *9 Victoria Court - Tina McIntyre, Graeme Proctor (both January to March). Others *Weatherfield Quays - Carla Connor. Michelle Connor and Ciaran McCarthy (both from November onwards). *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong. Gary Windass (from January). *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams. *Motorhome - Mary Taylor. Unknown or undisclosed residence - Pam Hobsworth, Bill Webster, Julie Carp, Ciaran McCarthy, Kevin Webster, Jack Dobbs, Xin Chiang (until February), Chris Gray Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Katherine Kelly (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Paula Lane (Nominee) Royal Television Society *Soap and Continuing Drama Coronation Street (Nominee) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Actor: Chris Gascoyne (Nominee) *Best Actress: Katherine Kelly (Nominee) *Sexiest Male: Keith Duffy, Chris Fountain (Nominees) *Sexiest Female: Alison King (Nominee), Michelle Keegan (Winner) *Villain of the Year: Kate Ford (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Patti Clare (Winner) *Best Young Performance: Alex Bain (Winner) *Spectacular Scene of the Year: The Tram Crash (Winner) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Katherine Kelly and Simon Gregson (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Paula Lane (Nominee) *Best Exit: William Tarmey (Winner) *Best Dramatic Performance: Jane Danson (Winner) *Best Storyline: End of the line for the Websters and Dobbs (Winner) *Best Single Episode: Coronation Street Live (Episode 7487 (9th December 2010)) (Winner) *Lifetime Achievement Award: William Tarmey Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2011